


Verführerische Liebe

by Puke_kun



Series: LiliPel [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puke_kun/pseuds/Puke_kun
Summary: Lilia find more difficult to hide from Epel that he is actually a vampiric fairy, since he finds his smell and taste very addictive.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Lilia Vanrouge
Series: LiliPel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Verführerische Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Puke-kun here! 
> 
> And i'm at it again, thanks to a comment, I found necessary to write more LiliPel here.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> I know it's not good bc I did it in a hurry... But *groans* I needed to write some Blood-drinking self-indulgent fanfic

Him.

It was always him: his smell, warmth and beauty… Something about this boy was highly addictive to Lilia. For every encounter they had, it was more difficult to hide his supernatural nature from him. He was thirsty for the boy’s sweet blood.

"Epel-chan… I want to do it again." 

The fairy wanted to hug him tightly, wanted to enter inside him and feel that warm and delicious feeling… But this time, he wanted to penetrate the boy in more than one way. 

Back in Vanrouge's room, he was playing his bass and trying to swipe the image of the apple boy out of his mind, it was useless. 

"He's so cute, in a rude way… I love when he demonstrates his true colours to me, every time he moves his hips shamelessly and runs his nails against my back, it drives me crazy."

He tried to concentrate on the music he was playing, but his mind was full of him… He needed to do it. So he left his bass and took his cellphone; he needed to talk to him.

After a brief conversation, he knew his beloved one was free, and he was also needy. He escaped from Diasomnia, sneaking in the Pomefiore dorm. The smaller was laying in his bed brushing his soft, lavender hair. 

"Lilia-san!"

He opened a big smile and ran to his arms, hugging him.

"Love… I really missed you."

Lilia whispered into his ear, slowly running his tongue against the lobe.

"Kufufu you want to fuck me so bad, hmm don't ya?"

Epel said with his country boy accent, and holding his chin, trying to kiss him.

"Of course… My sweetie."

Both boys began to kiss. It started with a light peck on the lips, but soon, the boy licked the fae's bottom lip, asking him to deepen it.

"Hnnn~"

Lilia sucked on his tongue, feeling the younger one's body tremble in pleasure. He ran his fingers on the silky black hair of his boyfriend, and the Fairy held his slender waist in a possessive way. He loved the way he was as small and adorable as him, but  
he was so fierce, it was so deliciously hot, the fairy knew every weak spot in his body; Lilia definitely wasn't human… And something was picking the Pomefiore boy curiosity.

"Lilia-san… Why do you keep staring at my neck all the time?" 

The fairy grabbed his hand and tossed gently on the bed, which made the apple boy feel even more turned on, Lilia sat on his waist and leaned in, making his lips almost touch. The older one said with a deep, husky voice. 

"The reality is, I want to eat you."

Epel tried to smile mischievously, to hide his fear and excitement.

"Eat… In what way?"

Lilia began to unbutton his shirt, this time, the lilac haired boy was confident to show his chest, he wasn't ashamed anymore.

"Like this." 

The raven-haired fairy began to kiss his neck, leaving some hickeys. The small boy let out a surprised gasp, he was really sensitive there but…

"Are you going to bite me or something fufu? Go on." 

With the consent he needed, his fangs pierced the boy's neck. For his surprise, it wasn't that painful, on the contrary… It felt really good, for both of them.

"ahhh~"

The younger let a high-pitched moan escape from his throat, he was so excited, the sensation was like an orgasm. The pleasure running through his body was indescribable, he needed Lilia.

His blood was so sweet and perfect, it was almost like a drug. He felt his body awakening, the sensation was really good. He already drank Silver's blood, but the apple boy was definitely superior. 

After Lilia finished, he was so turned on that he could barely speak.

"Thanks for the food." 

Lilia said panting, and with a bulge on his pants.

"Sorry Epel-chan… But your blood is so good that---"

"Oh? Am I good like this?"

Lilia's eyes were glowing with a pinkish hue and he attacked his lips with kisses again. 

"Of course you are, baby."

The heat between them was palpable, Epel began to undress himself, except for his purple and green boxers, which were stained already, announcing his wetness.

"My… are you this aroused?"

Lilia chuckled and undressed himself as well. He was rock-hard, he needed to take him right now. He was full nude and the sight of the full moonlight illuminating his milky pale skin was so exciting to the apple boy, he was the most beautiful creature he put his eyes on. 

"Epel… I need you to lay with your chest down and lift your hips up."

He hesitated for a second, but he did it. He usually liked to be on top of him, sitting on his lap and riding him, but taking it from behind sounded like a good experience.

"A manly man should take risks." He whispered and blushed madly.

Lilia leaned in and removed the boy's underwear. He was completely drenched, his entire body was trembling in pleasure.

"Sorry… but I can't take it."

The fairy licked the boy's intimacy. He began sucking on his clit, which was already hard and throbbing. Epel squirmed, the cold tongue on his nether regions was so good.

"Lilia-san… more!" 

His toes curled by the feeling, maybe the bite worked as an aphrodisiac somehow.  
He wanted the older one to fuck him silly and he couldn't wait for it that much.

"Lilia… Please… I can't wait anymore."

The older boy understood the message. He stood on his knees and positioned himself, grabbing his butt cheeks, entering inside him. 

Lilia felt his tight insides wrap his cock so nicely, and sighed in pleasure. That was so perfect. 

And then the fairy started thrust in and out inside of him. Epel moans were pretty audible, he was afraid that Vil could hear it so… He decided to bite the pillow. 

"Fuck… nnghhh~" 

He said in a muffled way, and Lilia grabbed his waist firmly. He loved the way that Epel turns out to be a foul-mouthed rude boy when Vil wasn't around. That was so sexy.

The younger one started to move his hips by himself, and he was in a bliss.

"Lilia fuck me more…"

Lilia grabbed his lavender hair, pulling it. The boy was close to orgasm as his lover penetrated him harder.

"M-my my… are you close? Me too, I'm going to fill you with my cum."

The fairy whispered with a seductive tone. The apple boy couldn't handle it anymore and came with a muffled moan. 

"Lilia-san…"

"Epel~ I'm---"

He came without regrets inside him and the younger one blushed, his face was completely red. 

After they both had reached the climax, the Vanrouge caressed his butt with adoration and left his insides. 

"You were amazing, Senpai."

The Pomefiore boy turned around and grabbed Lilia, kissing him passionately.

"I love you."

Both boys embraced themselves and shared a good moment of love between them.


End file.
